Mi primer chocolate
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: ¿Qué hace tan especial una celebración? Saber que alguien piensa en ti, que ve tus cualidades y no tus defectos. /Regalo adelantado de San Valentín para los NaruHinas.


Buenos días, soy Ángel.

Durante navidad escribí 12 one-shot de diversa parejas, asíque estoy haciendo lo mismo por San Valentín.

Me adelanto a la fecha para no toparme con los fics de San Valentín y que al final entre tantos one-shot y especiales nadie lo lea.

Y… bueno, ojala lo disfruten y…et-etto…

Espero que sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si algo detestaba Uzumaki Naruto a sus cortos once años de edad, era cuando los profesores decidían hacer un intercambio de regalos de San Valentín.

En Navidad era pasable. Jugaban al "amigo secreto" y elegían al azar quien le daría a quien un regalo, aunque no siempre servía y él terminaba sin regalo alguno.

En año nuevo no veía a nadie, asíque no tenia problema en saber que todos comerían platillos deliciosos en familia, mientras él se quedaba en su hogar comiendo Ramen que le darían los del Ichiraku por lastima. Cosa de la que no estaba seguro.

O los cumpleaños. Cuando era su cumpleaños todos lloraban y le echaban la culpa al zorro de nueve colas por la muerte de sus seres queridos, y las miradas de odio se dirigían a él. Seguramente porque había nacido ese mismo día, eso se lo decía una y otra vez. Aparte, había una niña en su salón de clases que tampoco celebraba su cumpleaños. Iruka-sensei le había dicho que ella perdió a su madre al nacer.

En pocas palabras, no se molestaba por ninguna fecha en especial.

.

Pero San Valentín era otro cuento.

Cuando Kurenai-sensei decía que todos salieran del salón al patio de recreo y luego llamaba uno a uno para que dejaran sus tarjetas o regalos sin que nadie supiera de quien era cada regalo. Evidentemente no servía de mucho, las primeras cinco personas sabían quien pudo haber dejo que regalo. Todas las niñas le dejaban dulces, cartas y chocolates a Uchiha Sasuke. Aun así, algunos niños tenían las esperanzas de recibir algún caramelo, aunque la mayoría recibía dulces de sus amigas, no de alguna admiradora.

.

Ya todos se encontraban en el patio.

Algunos jugaban, mientras otros veían sus chocolates con nerviosismo.

.

Kurenai le llamó en dos ocasiones. En ninguna hizo caso. No le interesaba nadie, aun no encontraba que las niñas fueran bonitas, sólo las veía como seres que existen y su presencia no tiene mayor importancia. El próximo año al fin se interesaría en una, pero ese año no, era su ultimo año como niño que no cree en el amor y ni él mismo lo sabia.

La ultima en entrar fue una niña de apellido Hyuuga. La niña paso por el lado del Uzumaki, temblorosa, con un pequeño paquete color naranja entre sus frágiles manos. Naruto suspiró con frustración desde su columpio, cada una de las niñas estaba embobada con Uchiha Sasuke ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que existían mas personas que ese teme?

Naruto, se decía a si mismo, no era tan atractivo, pero tenia un carácter brillante, nunca se rendía y perseveraba a pesar que toda la aldea estaba contra él. Sus mejillas con marcas de bigotes eran divertidas, hacia sonreír a los mas pequeños. Su energía le ayudaba a no cansarse tan fácilmente y todo era diversión a su alrededor. Si no le creían, que le preguntaran a Kiba y a Shikamaru ¡Los tres siempre se metían en aventuras que terminaban en castigos! Pero el punto era que lo pasaban bien ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por el Uchiha? Él era tan bueno como ése.

.

Terminó el receso y era momento que todos abrieran sus cartas y regalos.

Las ansias les dominaban y mas de algún niño empezó a decir que no quería regalos de niñas, que podían tener piojos, típica excusa para no admitir que no tenían ni un regalo de lastima. Las niñas lloraban al no recibir una tarjeta por parte del Uchiha. La profesora sonreía ante uno que otro regalo recibido por los estudiantes que la apreciaba.

Bajó la cabeza, desanimado, encaminándose hacia su asiento en medio del salón a la derecha. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a los otros niños, todos dándose las gracias por los dulces.

Ahogó un gesto de furia. Él no recibiría un chocolate o una tarjeta, ni siquiera por lastima. Todos lo odiaban y no sabía el por qué, aunque tampoco lo preguntaría, seria como decir: "Onegai, quiéranme". No, definitivamente no haría eso. Él se ganaría el respeto y cariño, se convertiría en Hokage y la gente empezaría a respetarlo.

Aunque… para ser sinceros… una simple tarjeta bastaría para darle ánimos.

.

Llegó a su lugar y notó la mirada de Kiba y Shikamaru, que veían su pupitre con la sorpresa invadiendo sus rostros.

.

-¿Qué les pasa?

.

Nadie respondió. Kiba le vio y le apunto sin tabu alguno, balbuceó unas pocas palabras sin sentido: "Chocolate", "Naruto" e "Imposible". Las últimas dos palabras no le interesaron, al escuchar la primera empujó a sus dos camaradas en travesuras y con los ojos abiertos a más no dar abrió la boca, formando una perfecta "O". En su asiento, en una de esas cajas que Iruka les había obligado a hacer el día anterior para los regalos de San Valentín, se encontraba una pequeña caja de chocolate.

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder y en la lejanía escuchó a Kiba gritar.

.

- ¡¿Naruto con un chocolate?! ¡Es imposible!

.

Los alumnos del salón dejaron de hablar y se acercaron al rubio, sin poder creer lo que veían. Una alumna dijo que nadie había hecho un envoltorio igual, en otras palabras: Ese chocolate era sólo para Naruto.

La caja era pequeña, de color naranja pálido; una cinta le adornaba por todos lados, de color amarillo patito, como el cabello del rubio; la caja era de forma rectangular. La forma de corazón estaba casi descontada.

.

– ¿Y que esperas? –Habló Shikamaru –Deja de ser tan problemático y ábrelo de una vez.

.

El Uzumaki vio alrededor, percatándose que todos estaban iguales, con las ansias a flor de piel. Nadie se esperaba que él consiguiera un chocolate.

Tragó saliva con una sonrisa de orgullo y nerviosismo cruzó sus labios, casi formando una de superioridad. Con las manos algo temblorosas abrió el paquete con cuidado, saboreando cada instante. La cinta quedo a un lado y abrió la pequeña caja sin envoltorio color blanco.

Se escuchó una exclamación múltiple, era como si el aliento de todos se hubiese esfumado al momento de apreciar la forma del chocolate. Había un gran corazón de chocolate en medio de la caja, acomodado en papel blanco arrugado, acompañando al corazón, pequeñas figuras que asemejaban estrellas se acomodaban alrededor.

Las mejillas de Naruto volvieron a sonrojarse ¡Una niña se había tomado la molestia de hacerle un chocolate! No sólo eso, darle formas y acomodarlas.

.

– ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

– Talvez una broma

– ¡No lo puedo creerlo!

– Perdí un dólar…

.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a todas partes, preguntándose quien fue la responsable del chocolate. Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias por una broma, o eso quería creer. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con unos color perla.

La más bajita de la clase, la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, su nombre era Hinata. Ella se encontraba alejada, en su asiento, el último del salón. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron desvió la vista para no verle, pero no con un geto de odio, sino con vergüenza.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron a mas no dar, haciendo caso omiso a las exclamaciones de las chicas y las burlas de los hombres.

Toda su atención iba dirigida a esa tímida niña.

.

_¿Acaso ella…?_

.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

Ella no podía ser, Hinata era demasiado tímida y parecía no interesarse en nadie, es más, ella no tenía amigos, únicamente hablaba con la profesora Kurenai. Incluso, muchos en el salón creían que era muda. Hinata era de un Clan muy importante, seguramente ella estaba comprometida con alguien de algún Clan importante, como el de los Uchihas, o talvez en el futuro la emparejarían con algún Kage. Sus modales debían ser los mejores y debería usar trajes elegantes fuera de la academia. Sin contar que ella era una de las mejores estudiantes del salón.

.

¿Cómo ella se iba a fijar en alguien como él?

.

Alguien que era tan ruidoso, pero divertido.

Alguien que no tenía apellido conocido, ni siquiera un Clan.

Alguien que no se fijaba en las niñas ni le interesaba estar casado en el futuro.

Alguien sin muchos modales, no tenía madre que le dijera que hacer y que no, debía conformarse con lo que le gritaban los aldeanos.

Alguien que era de los peores del salón.

No tenía lógica alguna.

.

Volvió a tomar atención a los niños que seguían preguntándose quien en su sano juicio le daría un chocolate a él. Mas de alguna niña dijo: "Alguien de mal gustocomo para no fijarse en Sasuke-kun y si en Naruto". Y los ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre la Hyuuga. Ella no estaba interesada en Sasuke, eso lo sabía todo el mundo desde el día en que les obligaron a hacer equipos, a él le tocó con Kiba y Shikamaru, desde entonces fueron amigos. A Hinata le asignaron con Sasuke y con Chouji, para sorpresa de todos, ella dijo: "¿Qui-Quién es Sa-Sasuke-kun…?".

Si ella no estaba interesaba en Sasuke, como las otras niñas… ¿Podría ser qué, realmente ella…?

Recordó la caja que la niña tenia en sus manos durante el recreo; la caja era anaranjada. Observó a los demás, muchos tenían sus chocolates a mano, nadie tenía una caja anaranjada como la suya.

Eso significaba…

.

_No, no es posible._

.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar la mirada de la Hyuuga sobre él. Al fin alguien se fijaba en sus cualidades y no en sus defectos. Era como si alguien le dijera que confiaba en que llegaría a ser Hokage. La Hyuuga esquivó nuevamente la mirada, su corazón dio un vuelco al recapacitar sobre su pregunta.

.

_¿O si?_

.

De forma involuntaria le dirigió una sonrisa a la niña, quien se sonrojo aun más pero le devolvió una sonrisa... antes de caer desmayada en su lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Creo que quedo mejor que el de navidad.

Espero que alguien se apiade de mí y deje un RR por el esfuerzo.

Bueno, ahora si puedo presentarme mejor. Mi nombre es Ángel y soy fan SasuHina. Mi fic ya a sobrepasado los 800 RRs, y ni siquiera llegamos a los 20 caps. Hago One-shots en fechas especiales para agradecer todos los RRs, porque mi fic tiene seguidores de todas las parejas, desde los NaruHinas y SasuSakus hasta los SasoDeis y SuiKarin.

Bueno, realmente todo eso no importa. Sólo espero que alguien disfrute del one-shot adelantado a fecha.

.

Adiós Adiós


End file.
